This year the LSES applied linear structural equation modeling techniques to four areas of neurobiological, neuropsychological cognitive research-- 1) eye tracking behavior, 2) neurological soft signs, 3) PET data relevant to the hypothesized De Long loops, 4) the structure of memory in normal and brain damaged individuals.